Wounded heart, dirty body
by CloSephi - SoRiku
Summary: Yuma a disparu sans laisser de trace, même Astral ne sait pas où il est. Yuma va atterrir dans un endroit inconnu et vivre une aventure qu'il ne connaissait pas. Yaoi - Lemon à trois. Vector x Yuma x Alit


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Yaoi, c'est mon premier lemon alors soyez indulgent.

Les couples sont: positiveshipping ou negativeshipping (pour moi c'est pareil) et Yuma X Alito (je ne me souviens plus du nom du couple)

Le début de l'histoire est le même mais après ça ne suis pas les événements comme dans l'animé.

Ps: Je n'ai jamais vu YGO Zexal en français alors je ne connais pas les noms français des personnages (vive le VOSTFR xD )

Désolé pour les fautes de français.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Wounded heart, dirty body.**

Yuma marchait dans la rue, seul. Il avait demandé à Tetsuo, Kotori et au reste de le laisser tranquille. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il repensa à la personne qu'il appela Shingetsu et qui fut si gentil, qui voulut toujours faire de son mieux. Puis il se remémora l'être à l'esprit combatif, Alito, lui qui aimait faire des duels passionnés.

Il soupira, tous deux avaient été très – trop – proche de lui et le fait de penser que Shingetsu l'avait trompé et que Alito était blessé le rendait coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Du fait qu'il se fusse lié à Shingetsu ? ... non, à Vector ? Qu'il aie trahit la confiance d'Astral ? Qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voir Alito et refaire un duel aussi riche en émotion ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il s'arrêta et décida de quitter la route pour se poser dans les herbes jonchant les bords du chemins. Il fixa le ciel, s'il allait mieux il aurait analysé les formes des nuages et aurait rit d'eux. Puis, il laissa son regard tomber sur l'eau cristalline, il se serait amusé à chercher des poissons qui ne se trouvent pas ici. Mais son cœur était blessé et pas seulement le sien, celui d'Astral aussi et par sa faute.

« Yuma ! » Entendit-il crié dans son dos. Il vit une écolière au long cheveux bleus et portant le même uniforme sauf en format fille, venir s'asseoir près de lui. Puis elle garda le silence pendant un moment. « Je suis désolé pour ce que t'a fait Vector. Mais il nous a tous eu. Et je pense que même si le lien entre toi et Astral n'est plus le même, vous pourrez surmonter cela ensemble. » Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint.

Le garçon à l'étrange coiffure ne semblait pas prés à ouvrir son cœur. Elle attendit encore un peu. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Rio, la petite sœur du surnommé Shark, pensa qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir. La jeune fille se leva et se retourna mais elle sentit son poignet se faire attraper. « J'ai... j'ai l'impression que mon cœur souffre. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Venant de lui, cela était plutôt effrayant, elle se remit donc près de son camarade qui avait besoin de réconfort.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est plus que des morceaux éparpillés. Il se tut et un silence d'une minute s'installa. Astral n'est pas là, il est dans la clé. Alors, je peux enfin me confier.

-Tu ne le fais pas avec Astral ?

-J'ai peur qu'il me repousse... qu'il ne m'écoute pas. Je... veux être fort pour le protéger moi-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il se soucie de moi... je lui ai fait tant de mal. Mais en ce moment... après avoir été trahit et avoir été aussi stupide... j'ai l'impression que seul mon corps s'en sort vivant de ces aventures. Comment puis-je me montrer fort devant Astral comme ça ?! Je suis... si faible.

-Reprends-toi Yuma ! Cria-t-elle en se retenant de le frapper. Tout le monde a reçu de lourd dommage durant ces événements ! Mais ce n'est que le début ! Et puis... mon grand-frère t'aime beaucoup. Ça lui fait mal de te voir dans des états qui ne te ressemblent pas. Il t'aime... bien plus que Kotori...

-Euh... Coupa le garçon porta la clé où Astral se reposait. Pourquoi on parle de ton frère tout d'un coup ? Je sais que tu es sa sœur, Shark brother, mais on en revient toujours à lui avec toi. Déclara Yuma redevenant lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Interrogea-t-elle de son ton intimidant et de son regard effrayant.

-Rien... rien du tout Shark brother... je voulais dire Shark sister... enfin Rio, ça te va ? Répondit-il. »

Elle soupira, lui dit au revoir et s'en alla retrouver son grand-frère, Ryouga. Yuma resta en reprenant son expression pensif. Puis il tendit ses bras et s'allongea. Lorsque sa tête atteint le sol et que son regard se porta sur le ciel, il ne vit pas l'océan bleu se trouvant sur la tête de tout le monde mais un homme capée dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Celui-ci mit un mouchoir sur le visage de l'écolier, qui recouvrit la bouche et le nez, sans que la victime n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Yuma tenta une faible tentative de fuite mais très vite ses membres furent paralysés et devinrent lourds, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et il sombra dans le noir complet... les ténèbres.

Rio retrouva son frère sur la route, celui-ci semblait en pleine discussion avec Kaito. Elle en fut étonnée car ces deux la ne sont pas très amis. Elle se doutait donc qu'ils devaient parler du garçon qu'elle venait de quitter. Pour lui, sont frère et ce gars arrogant serait près à tout. Elle vint s'immiscer dans la discussion.

« -En tout cas nous sommes d'accord, il ne doit jamais rester seul. Il faut toujours le surveiller. Entendit-elle dire de la bouche de Kaito.

-J'ai très bien compris. Yuma fait confiance à la moindre chose qui parle, alors je serai sur mes gardes. Répliqua son frère.

-Coucou les garçons ! Vous parlez encore de _votre_ Yuma préféré. Exclama-t-elle en les faisant tressaillir. Les deux garçons restèrent tout de même froid et arrogant.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Rio. Ce n'est pas ''_notre _Yuma préféré'', de plus on ne connaît qu'un seul garçon s'appelant ainsi et faisant parler de lui de partout où il va. Dit sur la défensive Ryouga.

-Pardon, j'aurais dû dire _ton_ Yuma favori. Rétorqua celle-ci. Elle vit les joues de son frère prendre une couleur rosâtre et le possesseur de dragon laissa entendre un petit sifflement de mécontentement face à ces paroles.

-Je m'en vais. Déclara le bond de manière froide et tentant de montrer le moins possible le fait qu'il n'accepte pas que Shark s'approprie Yuma.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Dit Ryouga d'une voix glaciale. »

L'ambiance était devenu subitement très tendu, surtout après les paroles de la jeune fille ayant passée une partie de sa vie fleurissante à l'hôpital. Le robot de Kaito se transforma de manière à ce que son maître puisse voler grâce à lui. Alors qu'il allait décoller, il fut surpris par le nom crié par Ryouga. Il se tourna et vit que le frère tenait sa sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière semblait en état de transe.

« _Yuma est en danger. Il est seul. ..._ »

Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de son frère. Elle reprit très vite ses esprits et vit le regard inquiet que se lançaient mutuellement les deux garçons. Ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient retrouver Yuma. Rio leur dit qu'elle venait à peine de le quitter et tous les deux lui ordonnèrent de leur montrer là où il était – ou pas. Fidèle à sa réputation de sœur de Shark, en temps normal, elle aurait pris ses grands airs et les obliger à demander pardon puis demander poliment le chemin, mais comme son impression de danger était tellement puissant et que ces garçons étaient près à se jeter corps et âme pour sauver l'écolier, elle ne dit rien et les mena près de l'endroit d'où elle venait.

Ils arrivèrent et les deux rivaux – amis de Yuma crièrent le nom de celui qui devait être en danger. Ils ne trouvèrent personne. Les passants les regardaient bizarrement et s'écartaient d'eux, certains pensaient qu'ils avaient perdu leur animal de compagnie. Ils décidèrent de marcher un peu en l'appelant tout en espérant que la prémonition de Rio soit fausse même si c'est impossible car tout ce qu'elle a dit à toujours été véridique. Aucune trace...

Ryouga et Kaito se rejoignirent à quelques mètres de la maison de Yuma. Ce dernier n'était pas rentré chez lui. Le duelliste qui possédait un deck dragon avait même ordonné à son robot de tout faire pour repérer Yuma grâce à un téléphone ou les ondes émises par son disque de duel, mais rien ne fut trouvé.

La petite sœur de Shark arriva, à peine essoufflé car elle très forte en endurance comme son frère, elle tenait en main un objet brillant. Lorsqu'elle le présenta devant le reste du trio, ils furent surpris : c'était la clé de Yuma ! Soudain, un corps fantomatique d'où émanait une lueur bleuté apparu.

« -Astral ?! Hurla Kaito surpris.

-Yuma n'aurait jamais abandonné Astral. Déclara calmement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

-Alors il a été enlevé. Cria en colère celui qui jouait avec un deck centré sur les requins. Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Yuma... dans quoi t'es-tu fourrés encore ?

-Astral, tu n'as aucunes informations ? Demanda Kaito.

-Je réfléchissais dans la clé de l'empereur quand il y eut soudainement une secousse. Quand je suis sorti, la clé était à terre et il n'y avait aucune trace de Yuma comme s'il avait disparut. Expliqua le mystérieux être.

-Et si c'était un coup des Barians ?! Dit Ryouga.

-Mais... je croyais que les Barians en ont contre Yuma mais aussi contre Astral. Répliqua sa sœur.

-Dans tous les cas... je sens que ce n'est pas un simple fait, quelqu'un en veut vraiment à Yuma. Dit Astral.

-Il faut le chercher ! Déclarèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Non. Il fait nuit, nous ne voyons rien et peut être que si Astral se concentre il pourra trouver une piste pour trouver Yuma. Mais ça doit prendre du temps et nous devons nous reposer. Décréta Rio. De plus, JE garde la clé comme ça aucun de vous deux fera cavalier seul surtout que nii-san et moi ne voyons pas Astral mais au moins on l'entend et que Kaito peut le voir et l'entendre. »

Shark se retient de dire à sa sœur qu'il voyait Astral et ne put lui faire changer d'avis. Même si il semblait calme et posé, le regard d'Astral montrait qu'il s'inquiétait. Yuma l'avait peut-être trahi, mais il avait tout fait pour le sauver, pour le raisonner dans sa folie. Il avait peur... mais il ne connaissait pas bien ce sentiment. De quoi avait-il peur ? Serait-ce de ne plus revoir Yuma ? Une grande volonté de revoir son ami, ce garçon qui fut la première personne qu'il vit, vint en son cœur. Il entra dans son repère, pour tenter de localiser cette personne à qui il tenait tant... la personne le plus importante.

Tout est... ténèbres. Le garçon sentait un contact froid et dure au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. C'était trop difficile, le seul moyen de le réveiller était de le faire tomber de tout ce qui lui servait de lit.

« Yuma-kun semble s'être réveillé. » Dit une voix innocente. Cette voix fit tressaillir l'endormit. Il pensa directement à Shingetsu mais sa mémoire lui fit revivre le moment où il avait appris que tout était une farce. « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Yuma-kun. À moins que tu aies peur. » Chuchota doucement la voix au creux de son oreille.

« Oy, Vector... » Dit une autre voix. Cette voix... Yuma la connaissait, c'était celle d'Alito. Mais n'était-il pas gravement blessé ? « Ne soit pas comme ça avec Yuma ! Tu vois bien qu'il a les yeux fermés donc il dort. » C'était définitivement la voix d'Alito, le garçon qui ne savait pas où il était en était certains. Un rire éclata, le rire de Vector.

« -Bon, s'il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Je vais devoir l'y obliger. Dit-il d'une voix plus sadique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? C'est dangereux non ?

-Et alors ? Pousse-toi ! »

N'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux, Yuma ne comprenait pas de quoi parlaient les deux garçons. Mais ces membres tremblaient légèrement et n'acceptant pas la vérité, pensant que tout cela était un rêve, il ne voulait pas voir la place où il se trouvait. Soudain, il sentit un contact froid contre son cou. La peur l'envahit et une pression pesante se fit dans son cœur.

« Ne, Yuma-kun ? Je me demande ce que cet objet fera à ta peau. » Murmura la voix douce de Vector au creux de l'oreille. La chose qui était désagréable s'enfonça dans sa peau lui faisant mal mais elle se retira rapidement. « Du sang... que c'est beau. Encore plus puisqu'il vient de toi, puisqu'il est sur toi. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer. Cet endroit est mortel pour les humains, ne ? » Il rit encore de son rire démoniaque. Le souffle de Yuma devint irrégulier, dû au stress et à la frayeur. L'objet tranchant se déplaça, tout en effleurant sa peau.

« Vector ! Je crois qu'il y a d'autre manière pour blesser profondément quelqu'un... des manières bien plus horrible pour l'âme et le corps. Expliqua Alito. Enfin, tu pourras toujours marquer sa peau mais ce serait plus amusant si on s'occupait de lui sur tous les champs. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Les deux garçons rirent doucement mais d'une manière à mettre la chair de poule, ils se comprenaient.

Le garçon prisonnier ouvrit d'instinct les yeux, espérant qu'il serait dans son lit ou dans son grenier. Il vit d'abord ses deux anciens amis qui abordaient un rictus effrayant. Puis il tenta de bouger mais remarqua que les contacts durs venaient de chaînes épaisses qui semblaient être accroché au lit drapé d'un drap housse blanc et sans aucun drap. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller confortable.

« -Finalement tu as ouvert les yeux. Dit le garçon qui avait le doux visage de Shingetsu qui s'était placé sur Yuma. Mais c'est trop tard, nous savons déjà ce que nous allons faire de toi.

-Kisama (1) ! Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Il regarda sa poitrine mais ne vit pas la clé de l'empereur. Astral ?! Qu'avez-vous fait à Astral ? Hurla l'écolier tentant de retirer les chaînes. Mais à la place il reçut à choc électrique.

-Hé bien Yuma, tu pensais pouvoir te libérer facilement ? Se moqua Vector.

-Astral... Appela doucement le garçon. Alito rit face à cet appel désespéré.

-Celui qui nous intéresse ici, c'est toi Yuma. Nous voulons te briser, totalement ! Après la défaite que tu nous as fait subir, nous prenons simplement notre revanche. Expliqua Alito.

-J'ai déjà touché ton cœur. Mais on dirait que ça n'a pas suffit... toi et Astral êtes toujours aussi proches, même si vous vous parlez moins. Je... nous allons faire en sorte de créer une situation qui te chamboulera et qui te sera impossible à raconter sans te morfondre. S'écria de joie Vector. »

Une grimace apparu sur le visage du garçon enchaîné. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Comment pourraient-ils créé une situation comme ils l'ont décrits ? C'était impossible ! Yuma avait décidé de tout dire à Astral et de ne plus garder aucun secret. Vector s'approcha, encore une fois, de l'oreille de Yuma.

« Maintenant laisse-toi faire. Apprécie au mieux ce moment pour mieux te lamenter. **J'ai touché ton cœur, je détruirais ton corps.** »

Yuma frémit face à ses paroles. Le garçon qui semblait être humain mais qui était un Barian, commença à lui mordre la lobe de l'oreille obligeant son prisonnier à pousser un gémissement dans la douleur car Vector n'y allait pas doucement.

Puis il laissa ses lèvres descendre jusqu'au creux du cou de Yuma. Il lécha la blessure qu'il lui avait faite pendant que ses mains passaient sous la chemise de l'écolier. Ses fins doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les tétons et jouèrent avec eux faisant gémir le prisonnier. Puis il se releva sans avoir prévenu, ce qui surpris les deux autres personnes présentent. Enfin Yuma fut soulagé tandis qu'Alito restait bouche bée. Voyant cette expression, Vector haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas envi de me taper tout le boulot. Donc, je te laisse le déshabiller. Après tout, n'est ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Vector. »

Comprenant ce que voulait dire le plus fort, il sourit. Il se plaça au dessus de Yuma qui le fixait avec pitié, lui demandant intérieurement de l'aider. Mais les mains d'Alito se mirent à déboutonner lentement la chemise obligatoire que portait l'écolier au grand désarroi de ce dernier. Il fixa avec envi le corps de Yuma. Il se mit à lécher le torse du prisonnier alors que celui lui demandait de s'arrêter.

Pour le faire taire, le garçon aux cheveux bruns prit le menton avec deux doigts et embrassa le garçon. Il fut étonné que les lèvres de Yuma soient si douces, il les trouvait agréable à embrasser. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser en posant une main sur la joue rosé de son prisonnier. Il lécha la bouche de son ange, l'obligeant et laisser un passage vers l'autre muscle se trouvant dans la bouche.

Une bataille commença entre les deux langues, évidemment se fut celle d'Alito qui remporta. Il explora donc la bouche de son prisonnier et dû se retirer à cause du manque d'air. Fière de cette expérience Alito sourit tandis que Yuma reprenait son souffle avec un filet transparent qui descendait de ses lèvres rosées. Que les humains étaient faibles mais au moins, l'écolier ne suppliait plus la garçon musclé de stopper ses actions.

Le Barian très sportif fixa l'humain d'un regard de désir. Il désirait Yuma, il le voulait pour lui, mais il avait aussi envi de le tuer à cause de la défaite vécu. Il vit qu'une bosse c'était formé entre les deux jambes de Yuma. Il sourit avec démence et posa délicatement sa main sur le pantalon là où se trouvait la bosse. Il mit un peu de pression ce qui fit légèrement gémir Yuma.

Derrière eux, Vector admirait le spectacle accompagné d'un rictus qui rendait son visage angélique cruel. Alito déboutonna les boutons du pantalon puis fit glisser la fermeture éclaire vers le bas. Il remonta le pantalon jusqu'au bas des cuisses. Il caressa sensiblement les cuisses de Yuma et dirigea ses doux mouvements vers le membre durcit du prisonnier. Ce dernier émit un faible gémissement qui fit plaisir au duelliste combatif. Il prit doucement et avec lenteur le boxer et le retira avec rapidité. Puis il toucha l'anatomie du prisonnier et les gémissement de Yuma devinrent plus bruyant.

Vector s'approcha et effleura le visage du garçon avec deux doigts. « Lèche ! » Ordonna-t-il en présentant ses deux doigts. Yuma ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou si c'était réel, mais il éprouvait tellement des sentiments inconnus et qui lui faisaient du bien alors il décida d'obéir afin de ne rien regretter.

Il ouvrit sa bouche et suivit l'ordre donné par le Barian. Le roux frémit face à l'état de leur prisonnier, il s'était totalement abandonné à eux, aux plaisirs. L'écolier léchait plutôt bien se dit Vector attirait par le visage en feu de Yuma. Il retira ses doigts et fixa son prisonnier qui haletait. Ce dernier gémit car Alito avait mis son membre durcit dans sa bouche.

Les chaînes emprisonnant Yuma disparurent mais cela ne changeait en rien la domination qu'avait les deux Barians. Le plus fort des dominants dit à l'autre de se pousser. Alito obéit et Vector se mit à sa place et inséra ses deux doigts en Yuma. Celui ci gémit de douleur, une douleur qu'appréciait entendre Vector. Yuma se contracta à cause de la douleur et tenta de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi.

Alito embrassa l'humain comme s'il espérait faire oublier la douleur à son ange. Lorsqu'il stoppa leur baiser pour que l'écolier puisse respirer, Vector inséra un troisième doigts arrachant un cri de douleur à Yuma. Vector eut un rictus et Alito le fixa avec dureté que ne prit pas en compte le premier. Le roux se pencha vers Yuma sous la surveillance du plus musclé.

« -Que veux-tu Yuma-kun ? Demanda Vector en reprenant la douce voix qu'il utilisait en tant que Shingetsu.

-Je... Dit difficilement l'écolier.

-Veux-tu que j'en finisse ou que je continue à te faire souffrir ?

-À quoi joues-tu Vector ? Cria Alito. Vector mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

-Je... ne sais pas. A... stral. Entendre ce nom énerva les deux ennemis de l'être venant du monde Astral.

-Je te ferai oublier ce nom. S'écria Vector d'un voix dure.

-NOUS te ferons oublier ce nom. Mais pas seulement, aussi son existence. Pendant un moment il n'y aura plus que nous. Déclara Alito. »

Vector retira ses doigts et à la grande surprise de Yuma, il y mit autre chose... quelque chose de plus gros... l'écolier comprit alors ce que c'était, Vector avait pénétré en lui ! C'était très inconfortable mais Alito lui chuchotait des paroles tout en caressant son corps avec ses mains puissantes, il lui disait qu'il se sentirait mieux et qu'il allait s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Yuma gémissait encore de douleur tandis que Vector prenait délicatement le sexe de Yuma afin que ce dernier se sente plus à l'aise et apprécie le moment plus vite. Les cris de douleurs et de plaisirs se mélangeaient et excitaient les deux Barians, qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment ces sentiments. Alito mordit la lobe de l'oreille tout en se collant le plus possible au corps de Yuma.

Perdant sa patience, Vector se mit à entrer plus profondément en Yuma et celui ci hurla d'un plaisir qui lui était inconnu. Il poussa un cri et des larmes involontaire coulaient doucement à cause de la douleur qu'engendrait la pénétration. Alito lécha les gouttes qui avaient un goût salées puis demanda à Yuma.

« Alors, à qui penses-tu maintenant ? » Il fallut un peu de temps à Yuma pour capter le sens des paroles car entre les va et viens de Vector et se plaisir immense qu'il recevait, celui d'être aimé, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui lui importait était cette chaleur, la chaleur de deux corps unis et qui ne forme qu'un. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça en se transformant en Zexal, pourtant ils étaient bien deux dans un même corps, était-ce différent ?

« -Shin-Shingetsu ! Hurla Yuma.

-Tss... Shingetsu est mort (2). Déclara le Barian qui , sous forme humain, avait les cheveux roux. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que Vector.

-Ve-... Shin-... Vector ! Haleta l'humain. »

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur le visage de Vector. Alito semblait se sentir à l'écart et ne pas apprécier la situation. Vector sentait que son corps faiblissait et se dit définitivement que les humains étaient faibles ! Voyant l'attente d'Alito, il se retira de Yuma pour laisser sa place à l'autre Barian.

Alito pris donc sa place et fit la même chose que Vector. Yuma qui se rendait compte de ce qui se passait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, pensa que la deuxième pénétration sera moins douloureuse mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il hurla donc, encore une fois, de douleur à cause de l'entrée du sexe d'Alito. À côté du garçon souffrant, se trouvait Vector, allongé et reprenant son souffle. Il examinait le visage de son rival se tordre de douleur et les larmes traçaient un chemin sur sa peau porcelaine, cela lui procurait un immense plaisir.

Puis le Barian dominant Yuma commença ses coups de hanche qui faisait gémir de plaisir l'humain exténué. Vector se releva et fixa sa proie, il lécha les épaules de ce dernier. Alito se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire mais il oublia très vite son allié pour se consacrer au plaisir. Brusquement, le roux mordit l'épaule du prisonnier et le fit crier de douleur. Vector s'attira les foudres d'Alito qu'il ne prit pas en compte car il admirait les minces filets de sangs qui sortaient de l'endroit où il avait planté ses canines.

.

« Ça... fait mal. » Gémit Yuma en direction de Vector. Mais sa pensée se brouilla de nouveau sous l'effet des mouvements rapides et puissants du plus musclé des trois. « A-Alito ! Aah~ » Hurla l'écolier. Vector admira son chef d'œuvre, Yuma était sali. Sali par les larmes, par le sang, par le plaisir, par l'amour et par la trahison.

Vector ne put s'empêcher de mordre Yuma à nouveau et à embrasser les parties du corps qui étaient encore ''pures''. La douleur qu'infligeait Vector et le plaisir qu'offrait Alito complétaient le désir inconnu de Yuma, le désir d'être désiré, d'être au centre de tout, d'être tout, d'être la souffrance, d'être l'amour passionnel, d'être tout le mal que ce monde a créé.

Combien de temps était passé ? Peut-être une heure... non, c'était trop court, alors une journée ? Toujours pas assez long alors un an ? C'est bien plus que cela, c'était l'éternité. Yuma se réveillait au côté de ses deux ennemis... ou amants ? Il ne savait pas si tout ce qui s'était passé était réel mais au fond de lui, il l'espérait.

Il s'assit et remarqua qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. Il se tourna vers Alito, ce dernier était simplement vêtu d'un chemise rouge ouverte qui montrait son corps musclé. De l'autre côté, il vit Vector qui lui ne portait qu'un gilet en cuir, noir, de la même manière qu'Alito, le gilet était ouvert laissant voir son corps mince. Yuma se rallongea entre eux deux, il leva le bras et vit plusieurs morsures faîtes par Vector. Il mit son bras sur son visage.

Soudain il sentit un souffle sur son cou et un baiser se poser à ce même endroit. Il devina que c'était Alito car c'était lui qui se trouvait de ce côté. Puis, son bras fut retiré doucement par la personne qui se situait de l'autre côté, Vector, ce dernier lécha les blessures avec une joie folle de les avoir faites lui même.

« -Reste Yuma. Ne vas pas retrouver Astral. Supplia Alito en se collant à son interlocuteur. Reste avec nous.

-Je... ne peux pas. Répondit Yuma avec hésitation car il était vrai qu'il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, mais Astral était aussi important pour lui.

-Alors nous détruirons Astral. Déclara Vector. Puis nous te prendrons à tout jamais. Alors, si tu tiens à lui, et surtout à nous, reste ici.

-Vous voulez le tuer quoiqu'il arrive, que je sois là ou pas vous tenterez tout pour le tuer. Répliqua l'humain.

-Bien. Fit le roux en se relevant, attirant le regard surpris des deux autres. Rentre... et dis à Astral ce que nous t'avons fait. Déclara Vector avec un ton plein de sarcasme. Il se tourna vers Yuma puis pris son menton entre ses doigts. Dis lui ce que nous avons fais ensemble, dis tout ce que tu as ressenti, dis lui quels noms tu as crié.

-Je... Yuma était aussi pâle qu'un linge blanc. Je... dois rentrer. Dit-il la gorge serré par la culpabilité. »

Vector et Alito se fixèrent et sourire mauvais apparut sur leur visage. Ils prirent la chemise de l'uniforme de Yuma et chacun d'entre eux prit un bras. Alito mit la manche et tout en déplaçant lentement la chemise, il embrassait le bras, le léchait et effleurait sa peau avec ses lèvres. Puis dés que la manche fut installée, se fut au tour de l'autre bras et de Vector mais qui en plus de faire les mêmes choses que son allié, le mordait car il était dur pour Vector de ne pas torturer ses victimes.

Ses manches étaient mises, les deux Barians allongèrent le garçon à la coiffure étrange. Alito se mit à lécher le torse du garçon, en profitant pour mordre les tétons faisant gémir douloureusement Yuma. Tout en descendant, il reboutonnait la chemise mais en profitait pour continuer à donner des frissons à Yuma.

Une fois la chemise boutonné, Alito se retira pour laisser la place à Vector. Ce dernier tenait en main la cravate rose. Il s'attaqua au cou du garçon tout en passant autour la cravate. Il ne le mordit pas mais laissa sa langue vagabonder sur la douce peau de l'humain. Il se releva et tira sur les deux bouts de la cravate afin d'obliger Yuma à relever la tête. Dans cette position, Yuma lui offrait l'entière possibilité d'exploiter son cou alors la Barian en profita.

Le haut de l'uniforme était mis et Yuma commençait à être dans un état second. Vector leva les jambes de Yuma en les prenant par les cuisses. « Tu te rappelles ? C'était dans cette position que nous étions lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque je jouait le gentil Shingetsu. N'est-ce pas bien de se rappeler de certains souvenirs ? Moi j'y trouve un grand plaisir. » Se moqua Vector. Ses mains qui tenaient fermement les cuisses du garçon descendirent vers le postérieur de ce dernier. Vector sourit et baissa la tête vers le membre se trouvant entre les jambes du garçon et ouvrit la bouche afin de le lécher. Yuma gémit et ses joues étaient rouges. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux roux de Vector.

Ce dernier s'arrêta alors que Yuma avait passé le stade de l'état second, mais il n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, cet humain voulait tellement revoir ce Astral. Alors il remit le boxer, laissant le champion du W.D.C. dans l'attente d'un désir. Puis se fut Alito qui accentua son envi en lui baisant les jambes, tout en remettant la pantalon.

Puis, une main d'Alito toucha doucement les joues écarlates de Yuma. Tandis que Vector s'approcha et l'embrassa. « Bonne nuit et... à plus tard. » Dit-il en souriant de son sourire machiavélique que Yuma commençait à connaître par cœur.

« Yu... ma... Yum... a... Yuma... YUMA ! » Cria une voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Vector, ni celle d'Alito... alors à qui était-elle ? En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Kaito qui le secouait. À côté de lui se trouvait son petit frère, Haruto. Malgré l'air sévère qu'affichait le blond, ses yeux semblaient montrer de l'inquiétude et Haruto ne cachait pas ce sentiment.

« Je... » Dit faiblement Yuma. Il repensa à ce qui pouvait être un rêve, mais il en était sûr ce n'était pas un rêve. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Il sourit donc. « Kaito ! Haruto ! Que faîtes-vous chez moi ? » Demanda-t-il de son air habituel. L'inquiétude de Kaito se transforma en colère et celle de Haruto en joie.

« Nous ne sommes pas chez toi ! Tu es dans un parc, couvert de blessures ! Et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi ! » Hurla celui dont son âme était représentait par Galaxy Eyes Phamton Dragon. Le jeune duelliste qui avait déjà gagné contre celui qui criait, examinait son corps et en apercevant les morsures compris que c'était la marque qu'avait trouvé Vector pour annoncer sa victoire.

« Tu viens dormir à la maison Yuma ? » Demanda Haruto. Les deux autres garçons regardèrent le petit garçon, Yuma sourit tandis que Kaito dit un non. « Pourtant tu aimes beaucoup Yuma. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne à la maison ? » À ces paroles, Yuma se leva brusquement. Kaito remarqua qu'il était pâle après avoir dit à son petit frère de ne pas dire ça.

« Je... vais rentrer chez moi ! » Cria le garçon qui avait disparut. « C'est mieux de dormir dans un lit que dans l'herbe. » Rit Yuma. Puis il se mit à courir en direction de sa maison.

« Yuma ! » Appela Kaito. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Le possesseur de dragon fut irrité car il voulait juste lui dire qu'Astral était avec Rio. Bon, tant pis se dit Kaito.

« -Nii-san. Yuma avait des morsures sur la peau.

-Il a du se faire attaquer par des animaux. Répliqua Kaito en haussant les épaules même s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Yuma.

-Alors pourquoi ses vêtements sont intacts ? Kaito s'immobilisa face à cette constatation.

-Je mènerai mon enquête. Répondit-il. Ça te va ? » Haruto hocha la tête positivement.

Évidemment, lorsque Yuma rentra chez lui, il eut le droit à être accueilli par une sœur très énervée, et un robot qui le traitait d'idiot. Elle lui passa un sermon et l'obligea à aller au lit, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Allongé dans le filet qui lui servait de lit, il repensa à tout. Une larme coula et il se mordit les lèvres. Son cœur a été blessé et son corps sali.

_Bonus_ :

« -Yuma ! Cria Rio vêtu de son uniforme, traversant le couloir en direction de la personne qu'elle venait d'appeler.

-Bonjour Shark'bro ! Dit-il en secouant sa main. »

Elle se stoppa face à lui et tendit la clé de l'empereur et Astral apparut. C'est à ce moment que Yuma remarqua que la personne pour qui il était revenu n'avait pas été là !

« -Astral ! Je... t'ai cherché toute la soirée ! S'écria le duelliste qui faisait équipe avec l'entité bleue.

-Yuma... hier, tu as disparu et je sais que tu ne peux pas te téléporter. De plus, je peux sentir la présence des Numbers et tu n'étais pas là... du tout. Dit calmement Astral.

-J'ai trouvé la clé là où on s'était parlé alors ne dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès car tout le monde sait que tu ne laisses jamais ta clé à part pour aller dans l'eau. Déclara Rio. Que c'est-il passé ? »

Yuma se gratta la tête en riant et surtout en cherchant une excuse valable. Bien sur, il reprit la clé et la remis autour de son cou. Mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre et le regard d'Astral et de Rio étaient vraiment insistant. La sonnerie retentit et Yuma chercha à s'enfuir mais la sœur de Shark attrapa son bras. À ce moment là, elle ne bougea plus.

« _Je... ressens ta peur. Tu as été... Tu as été... J'ai peur... Tu as peur... Tu as été... _» Dit-elle le visage déformé par la peur.

Puis elle tomba inconsciente par terre. Yuma resta pétrifié, elle avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur... la peur. À côté de lui, tous les élèves vinrent au secours de Rio. Yuma était vide, il avait... peur. Astral l'appelait mais sa voix ne l'atteignait pas.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**(1) Vous pouvez traduire par Espèce de... ou Enfoiré.**

**(2) Shingetsu est... Shindeadtsu! xD (non ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé mais ça m'a trop fait rire)**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
